


Lessons From the Best

by charleybradburies



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, How Do I Tag, Masturbation, No Smut, Older Woman/Younger Woman, POV Female Character, Relationship Discussions, Sexual Inexperience, Teaching, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#92): Bella/Esme: Drawn to You<br/>+ drabble cycle #11: kinks | table 30A prompt #23: self-love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons From the Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



Obviously, admitting that she'd never gotten herself off was the wrong thing to say; Esme immediately pulls away from her.

“Never?” she asks in clarification, her voice more uncertain now.

“I - I’ve never had any reason to,” Bella stutters, and she can feel her whole body beginning to blush, “let alone any real way to learn.”

“Well, that’s not really true, now is it? It _is_ your body, darling.” 

Bella pushes some of her hair back behind her shoulder. _Dammit._ She'd been looking forward to Esme being her first, but...

“We’re not going to have sex, are we?”

“Not today, no,” returns the older woman’s certainty, and she waits for Bella to meet her eyes again, and then cups Bella’s cheek in one of her warm hands. 

“I’m going to show you how I make myself come, and you’re going to pay very close attention to me, and then do the same to yourself.”

Bella nods, excitedly biting her lip until Esme lets her lean forward and kiss her once again.


End file.
